Toshiro?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**Toshiro Hitsugaya Love Story**_

**Name: **Captain Rei Toshiko (Team Nine Captian)

**Personality:** I am fun and playful and tend to act like a child when I don't get what I want. I love acting like a child because I am the size of one and I find it funny when people believe I am a kid.

**Looks: **I have long black hair and lilac eyes I am very beautiful with a flawless face and a hourglass figure. I am 4 feet tall but don't mind at all.

**Style: **I wear the traditional style of a captain but I have doused my entire outfit in pink.

**Part One**

I was stomping around screaming like a child, "HISAGI!" I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into Rangiku and Captain Hitugaya I looked at them, I said, "Sorry guys, I am looking for my lieutenant have you seen him?" They shook their heads and I stomped my foot. I watched as Toshiro raised an eyebrow but ignored him. I threw my hands in the air and walked away I said, "Worthless ARGG!" I was storming down the hall throwing a tantrum, I stopped in my tracks, looked back at them and said, "Hey Rangiku we still on for shopping later?"

She smiled at me, started jumping up and down screaming about how excited she was. I giggled and skipped down the hall I went back to my office and sat to do paperwork. I was humming a cheerful song when I noticed someone leaning against my office door. I looked up and said, "Oh Captain Hitugaya did you need something?" He watched me came in and sat, I was getting uncomfortable and said, "You know you being so serious all the time is kind of unnerving!"

He smirked and said, "When did you ask Rangiku to go shopping?" I smiled and sat my pen down and said, "Yesterday, she offered to help me pick out some clothes and from what I heard she has great taste!" He just nodded and looked around the office, I smiled as he picked up a picture and said, "My younger brother, he still lives with my parents and is already 5 feet taller than me!" He smiled and said, "Your family is so tall doesn't your height bother you?"

I grinned and said, "Nope it just means I can get piggy back rides off of pretty much anyone." I started laughing and he chuckled, I smiled and said, "But seriously I don't believe that it is my height that counts, it's my heart." I said this while thumping my chest in a heart rhythm. I looked at the clock and jumped up I said, "I have to go I'll see you later right Captain Hitugaya?" He nodded and I shooed him out and locked my office I ran down the hall waved behind me at him.

_Few Hours Later_

I laughed at Rangiku she was flirting with the shop owner to get a discount. I walked out sat on a bench; I couldn't stop thinking about Captain Hitugaya. Rangiku came skipping out really happy, she sat next to me and said, "I got a deal!" I smiled and said, "Hey Rangiku can I ask you a question?" She nodded and looked curiously at me. I looked down and said, "Do you know if Captain Hitugaya is seeing anyone or if he likes anyone?" She looked at me tapping her face and screamed, "WHAAAA YOU LIKE CAPATIAN HITUGAYA!?" I covered her mouth and looked around everyone was staring at me.

I shook my head and said, "Rangiku are you trying to tell the whole of the soul society?" She laughed, shook her head and said, "No he is not seeing anyone and I don't believe he likes anyone, but if you like him you should tell him!" I smiled, stood and said, "Well I have to get back I hope to see you soon maybe lunch day after tomorrow?" She nodded and we parted ways, I went all the way back to my office unlocked the door and sat at my desk. I wasn't getting much done and I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that someone had come in the door until they cleared their thought.

I looked up and saw none other than who my thoughts were on, Captain Hitsugaya. I smiled and said, "Hey my fellow captain, do you need something?" He smiled and as he sat said, "No not really!" I watched him for a second and looked down when I felt the blush come to my face. I started doing paper work again and it was quite. I could tell he was watching me so I glanced up and said, "Are you ok Toshiro?" He looked at me and his voice had lowered a little when he said, "Say that again!"

I was confused so I asked, "Say what?" He had gotten up and moved right beside my chair he leaned towards me and said, "Say my first name again!" I shivered from having him so close and whispered/stuttered, "T-t-t-toshiro." I was watching him and he leaned in his lips pressed to mine and he kissed me. I kissed back and it turned to more of a make out, then he pulled away. I jumped up making him back away a step and pinched my arm I said, "Ow ok not a dream!"

He chuckled and said, "I would hope not!" He pulled me into a hug and said, "Rei we have known each other since I was a lieutenant, and I have loved you since then. May I ask how you feel about me?" I smiled up at him and said, "I have always loved you Toshiro!" He walked over and shut my office door locking it. I smiled as he kissed me again, and it turned to much more.

_One Month Later_

I hadn't been feeling well so I went to team four to get checked out. I was sitting there when Toshiro walked in and right over to me he said, "Rei I heard you were at the infirmary are you alright?" I smiled and while swinging my feet said, "I'm fine just haven't been feeling well they are doing a few tests, I will be ok!" The captain of team four came over and said softly, "Captain Toshiko I was informed that you are pregnant and would like to give you some vitamins!"

I sat there a little shocked and looked at Toshiro who's mouth was gaping open. She must have noticed the shock and said, "I will leave you two alone for a few minutes and be back with the medication!" She walked away and I said, "Toshiro are you ok?" He snapped out of it, looked at me and said, "Rei is, is it mine?" I looked at him like he was crazy, crossed my arms and said, "Well lets see who else have I slept with in the past, well year even, Oh yeah you're the only one!"

He sat in a nearby chair and said mostly to himself, "I'm going to be a dad?!" I smiled at him and said, "Yeah I guess so and I am going to be a mom!" He stood walked over to me smiling and said, "I am so happy, I can't believe how much my life has changed!" I hugged him and kissed his lips he kissed me back.

I gave birth to a beautiful white haired, lilac eyed baby girl. She grew up to be one of the kindest and strongest soul reapers in history and she was only 4 feet and 3 inches tall.


End file.
